


The Devil's Sons

by kaikumin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Heaven & Hell, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikumin/pseuds/kaikumin
Summary: One was sent to damn her into a life of eternal misery. The other was sent to save her. Neither had the intention of loving her.





	1. Prologue

His sharp eyes slid across the bar discretely, drawing in the features of everyone in the room and committing them to memory. Soonyoung’s brow rose when he finally spotted the person he had come there for.

She was a petite girl, entirely too plain for her own good. Her hair was long and black, the shine to it making it very clear an ounce of chemical had never dared defile the virginity of it’s roots. She was dressed in a button down white shirt and black slacks, a gray apron tied tightly around her thin waist, though still too large to lay flat against her stomach like it should. That was a sign that she didn’t receive nearly as much nutrition as she should have, and by the look of the bags under her dark eyes, sleep was also foreign to her.

It wasn’t very fitting at all for such a small creature to be working at a rowdy bar, her small frame and malnourishment would do nothing for her in the event some drunk asshole decided to take advantage of her.

It was a good thing, what Soonyoung was sent to do. With no family and a miserable life, he would simply be helping her put an end to her melancholy existence.

 _Perhaps she’ll be reborn under better circumstances_.

That’s something he always told himself when he was sent on these little tasks, a stand-in for Death when the case was nothing too serious and a waste of time.

Soonyoung continued to watch the girl as the evening progressed, his presence clouded behind the mass of people crowding the bar, calling for her and the other waitress’s attention whenever they needed a drink refilled. But even so, he wasn’t sure how she had managed to be so diligent as to spot everyone, and her dull eyes eventually landed on him. He could tell by the way her brows rose just a fraction and how her pale cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink that she had noticed he was staring at her.

“Cute.” He muttered to himself under his breath. With a mixture of both haste and hesitation, he saw her grab a notepad and pen from the counter and begin pushing her way through. One man stopped her on her way, his hand reaching up and cupping the back of her thigh. Unable to turn him down, she gave him a wry smile and pointed in Soonyoung’s direction, the helpless look in her eyes clear evidence of her trying to escape.

The man, burly and unshaven threw one glance at Soonyoung’s table before turning back to the girl with a crooked grin. She yelped when he slapped her thigh and gave it a rough squeeze, dismissing her a second later with a wave of his hand.

Faster than before, she hurried to his table, and Soonyoung had to stop himself making the old bastard drop dead in his seat. The downsides of being a good guy with a bad guy’s job description. He couldn’t act impulsively on morals, even when he wanted and had the power to.

“How can I help you, sir?” She stood in front of him, notepad ready, her voice quivering ever-so-slightly, almost as if she could feel something was off about him. For a girl that looked so weak, Soonyoung could tell she was at the very least intuitive and critical of her surroundings.

Doing his job might turn out to be harder than he anticipated.

“No, thank you.”

His curt reply left her a little shocked, and she blinked a few times before nodding and slipping her notepad into her apron. She gave him a quizzitive once over before bowing politely and slowly turning away to return to the bar.

It was then that Soonyoung noticed he wasn’t the only one tasked with something concerning that girl.

On instinct, his eyes flickered toward the door of the bar, a pull drawing him into the newest visitor. He wasn’t surprised to see him either, he had even expected him to show up sooner than he had. He saw Jihoon’s eyes move to his and they locked gazes for a brief moment before Jihoon’s lips curved into a cat-like smile and he turned away, his focus now clearly evident on the same target.

Jihoon, unlike Soonyoung preferred to stay under the radar, the use of magic keeping his presence a secret from anyone of the human world. It was because of that magic that he was able to stand next to the girl for the rest of the evening, his brown eyes maneuvering between her fragile frame and Soonyoung’s taut frown.

Soonyoung sighed. His job had definitely become a lot harder now that his brother was here.

The night progressed and early morning came, three o’clock marking the time her shift ended and she began making her way to leave. Jihoon followed her insistently, his own task a priority. It wasn’t until she moved to use the lady’s restroom that Jihoon seemed to pause.

Soonyoung found himself chuckling bitterly at his brother’s naivety. He knew full well that he could go with the girl, but out of decency and what he assumed was a habit of his former life, Jihoon stood outside the door instead, and although he masked it well, Soonyoung could see the frazzled glint beneath the surface of his eyes.

It was the perfect scenario for him to take advantage of and without hesitation Soonyoung warped himself into the lady’s room and leaned against the wall as she sat in the stall. The toilet flushed and the door opened before she stepped out and made her way to the sink, not yet noticing the stranger’s presence. Without a second thought he moved behind her, his aura casting a chill down her spine and she looked up to her reflection in the mirror to find him staring behind her, his eyes glowing a crystal blue color.

She wasn’t given the chance to scream before everything went black for her.

Her body collapsed to the ground in a heap, a thud echoing throughout the bathroom when her temple hit the concrete flooring. Soonyoung didn’t even flinch as he stepped away from her body and opened the door to the bathroom, coming face to face with Jihoon.

The shorter male glanced behind him to see her on the floor, blood from her head trauma beginning to pool around her. His eyes sparked a yellow shade as he glared back at Soonyoung, his face set in a hard expression. “You bastard.”

“It was her time.” Was all Soonyoung said before he stepped past Jihoon and left the bar without looking back.


	2. 01

Won Sahyun was a fairly content woman.

While she lacked a time-restricted routine when she did things, her weekly tasks were consistent and she always felt a sense of familiarity when she accomplished them, each day's achievements giving her another day to be proud of living through.

Two things did follow a set time frame that didn't change week to week. The first being her morning shift at a diner, Monday through Saturday, leaving her with nights off and a Sunday entirely free to herself.

Twice a week she had a dance class, dancing being her favorite pastime, ever since she was three and her mother first brought her to a ballet class.

She would enjoy the entire evening in the studio, practicing until her legs felt numb and her heart rate beat faster than her eyes could blink.

On the days she didn't dance, she spent her evening after work at the library behind her apartment complex tutoring kids from the Primary school she had attended when she was little.

And the final thing, the second of which remained unchanging every week, was her visit to her parent's graves on Sundays.

She dedicated the entire day to thinking about them.

She usually brought a new bouquet of flowers, but on rare occasions, like their wedding anniversary or birthday's, she would also bring along a new ornament to adorn the tree that stood beside their graves. After ten years of weekly visits, she was proud to say their grave was the most well-kept in the yard. And she prayed after each visit for another week to see them.

Life was unpredictable and could flip at any God given second.

It was on one particular Sunday when everything changed drastically for her.

An important Sunday.

It marked the tenth Anniversary of the car accident that left her without parents, alone at the young age of sixteen.

As she watched the headlights of a car flash in her eyes, its horn blaring, beneath the fear, she briefly wondered if this had been what he parents had felt on the night they died.

But, before she could feel the impact of what she knew would be the cause of her demise, she felt something soft graze her arm and like magic, everything turned black.

\--

_**One hour earlier.** _

The easiest tasks Soonyoung had to do were his favorites. It is was in those tasks that his only job was to make sure fate played through on its own, and prevent it if something or someone tried to alter that path.

He didn't have to feel the guilt of having yet another person die by his hands. Even if all of those deaths came off as "accidents" or other problems in the mortal world, most commonly a health problem.

But Soonyoung knew the real reason.

Soonyoung was the real reason.

And, while it wasn't any more pleasant to just watch and make sure, it was definitely easier to handle.

He stood from afar this time, watching in the shadows as the target left her apartment in a rush. His eyes followed her as she ran, her bag thrown hastily over her shoulder and her short brown hair bouncing with each step.

Her first stop was a tiny flower booth. He could tell by the way she greeted the lady standing on the other side that she was a frequent customer, a unique bouquet of roses, lilies and an array of wildflowers already prepared for her.

She slipped the older woman the money and with a bow scurried along even faster.

Soonyoung found himself chuckling as he watched her huff, her cheeks a pink hue from the exertion of running. If he wasn't careful, he worried he might even lose sight of her from something as simple as blinking.

It was a knee-jerk reaction for him when someone suddenly rounded the corner in front of her and she tumbled into them, knocking all of their belongings down in one sweep. It was a child, no more than eight years old, and the poor being couldn't stop itself from sniffling when his knee hit the ground.

The target immediately stopped and leaned down, apologizing profusely at them, even going as far as to blow on their scraped knee. The kid wiped her eyes as she did so, and it wasn't a second later that the mother of the child came jogging up behind her, clearly frazzled by the events.

The woman bowed regretfully at her, to which she shook her head in reply. With a small smile, she reached inside of her brown bag and pulled out a lollipop, handing it the little girl.

The three parted ways, and Soonyoung was once again following along hastily.

It was then that it begun to sink in.

The guilt.

He was normally able to brush it off and ignore it. But, every time this girl passed someone on the street and waved and bowed her head in greeting, he was left with a feeling of utter shock at just how kind she was.

What reason did she deserve to die? And, so young at that…

Soonyoung watched feebly as she turned a corner and began making her way up a stone set of stairs, intricately built into the hillside. Something churned even more inside of him when he realized just where she was heading to.

She was dressed so nicely, a light pink sundress suiting her cream skin tone well and bringing out the natural flush in her cheeks. She was completely healthy, he could tell that much. And fit from how much she had managed to run.

Her steps slowed as made her way up the cemetery, her facial expression shifting from exertion to an almost sad smile.

Soonyoung felt a bile rise in his throat as he followed her closer and closer. When her eyes fell upon two grave stones, secluded from the rest of the cemetery off toward the end.

“Hi mom. Hi dad.” She whispered quietly, stretching her arm out to place the bouquet of flowers gently across the expanse of grass in front of the stones. “Today isn't such a happy anniversary, but it's still an important day nonetheless.”

Her voice was shaking, Soonyoung heard the unsteady exhale of breath from each word. Her back was to him, but when her hand went up to her face, he already knew she was wiping away a tear.

“I miss you so much.”

A sob escaped her, wracking her shoulders.

Something in Soonyoung wanted so badly to step forward and reveal himself. To reach out and… to comfort her.

Fifteen minutes passed with her crying, each minute solidifying the thoughts in Soonyoung’s head, tempting him to do something he should never do. To make the same move that would've left Jihoon in shambles for so long, had Soonyoung not prevented that.

With a constant rejection of those mortal thoughts, Soonyoung continued to watch, his mind jumping back and forth between the two crucial decisions.

Her sobbing slowed until she was able to breathe steady once more. He saw her wipe away her tears furiously as she straightened herself, putting on a brave face once more.

“Even though it's not a happy anniversary, I brought another ornament for your tree. This one is over a purple pansey, Mom’s favorite flower.” She sniffled and she walked over the tree and placed the ornament on one of the branches, allowing it to glitter with the rest of them.

A sigh escaped her as she stepped back to look at their graves, her brown eyes shaking and glistening from her tears.

“I’ll come back again next week to see you. I promise.”

And that was it.

She turned around and began making her way down the stairs again, almost bumping into Soonyoung on her way, but for the first time in a very long time, he used his magic to keep himself hidden.

He was too shell-shocked and remained frozen in his spot, unable to maneuver away like he should have.

She promised to be back.

And he was about to help be responsible for that not happening. And, while it may not have matter once she was dead…

It mattered now.

His thoughts came back to him like a whirlwind, his body moving on its own as he turned on his heel, running after the girl.

She was already at the bottom of the stairs, about to cross the street, the sun just about set in the sky.

Panic began to seep into Soonyoung as he realized what was about to happen. She didn’t notice the car turning the corner far too quickly and making its way toward her.

The car didn't even blow it's horn until just before it reached her, her head turning to the noise and her eyes widening as the headlights flashed at her.

Without a second thought on the matter, Soonyoung used his magic once more, his body leaving its spot on the steps and appearing beside her in less than a second.

He reached out to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him, their eyes meeting briefly before he saw her head lulling back, her world turning black.


	3. 02

"I can't believe you kidnapped a mortal."

"I didn't kidnap her. I saved her and then I panicked."

Sahyun's mind registered the hushed voices speaking around her before it took notice of her own body. Her ears tingled from the sounds, her head pounding endlessly as if someone were beating her with a hammer. The feeling slowly came back to her, her fingers and toes wiggling to help her blood circulate.

The voices kept speaking, and when she was fully alert, her mind instinctively forced her to keep her eyes closed and her mouth shut, to not let whoever was there know she was awake.

"And you brought her here, dumbass. That's kidnapping."

"Watch how you speak to me, Seungkwan. You're my subordinate, not my friend."

Sahyun's arm twitched slightly she felt something cold brush across the expanse of her bicep, the temperature sending a chill to her spine. Panic rose inside of her when she realized that the things touching her were fingers.

"Yeah, but as your subordinate-"

"She's awake." A third voice chirped out of nowhere, sounding much closer to her than the other two. She knew instantly it belonged the man who hand his hand on her arm.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and footsteps rushing closer, and then a smacking sound, followed by the hand being removed her skin.

A new touch took its place, this one so much warmer, the bitter cold of the other seemingly unreal and surely unnatural.

"Open your eyes please." A new voice spoke up and something about the gentle tone of it overrided the Fight or Flight response in Sahyun's nerves, and she found herself listening as a result, trusting the voice completely.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with a dimly lit room, filled ordinarily enough with a wardrobe, a desk and the bed she was currently laying on, although no pictures or decorations of any sort were present.

The hand on her arm let go and she was suddenly filled with panic once more. She squealed, her body jerking up and she pushed herself up on the bed so her back pressed firmly against the headboard, her knees brought to her chest tightly enough that she was secure, but could kick if she needed to protect herself.

Her eyes roamed the room erratically, taking in the form of each of the men who stood before her. There were four of them, each with a different expression adorning their face as they stared back at her.

To her left was were the two tallest of the four, the one closest to her being the one she assumed had touched her last.

"That wasn't kind of you, Jun. You shouldn't take away your comfort so quickly like that." The other one stated, his tone and expression startling her by how monotone and neutral it was. He lacked an form of emotional expression, and it rattled her.

“I didn’t. She’s just very strong-willed.”

Who she assumed to be Jun took a step closer to her and she flinched, letting out a whine involuntarily at the action. One of the other two took a step forward as well, in reaction to her, his arm outstretched slightly as if he were going to protect her. When he took in her scared expression, his arm fell and he shook his head, allowing his own panicked expression to turn neutral.

"Don't touch her, Jun. Let's leave her be, for now."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just walk away?" The last men spoke, Seungkwan she guessed, if their earlier conversation indicated anything.

He raven haired man turned to him with a serious expression. "It is if I say it is."

"He's right." Jun spoke up, his eyes connecting with Sahyun's briefly. "Allow her some time to process where she is, at least."

Something in his dark eyes glowed for a fraction of a second, and he smiled gently at her as a calming feeling took over her once more.

"Just know that you're safe here. We aren't going to hurt you."

Sahyun found herself believing his words and she nodded slowly, watching as he gestured to the man on her far left to follow him, and with the other two, they left the room.

With a greater sense of urgency, Sahyun's instincts kicked in again, the sound of the door locking setting off a time bomb in her mind and she threw her legs off the bed, forcing herself to move. Her limbs gave out for a moment, her entire body feeling weak and making her wonder just how long she had been out.

She was still wearing her clothes from her visit to her parents, and she noticed her brown bag sitting by the door. She ran to it, trying to keep her steps light incase they were listening in.

Even though she knew it was useless, she still prayed that somehow, some way, her cellphone would be in her bag and she would be able to call for help. Her heart skipped when she found it sitting at the bottom, a sense of hope filling her from the sight.

But, that hope quickly vanished when the device wouldn't even turn on in her hands, the screen remaining a dull black, almost as if it were mocking her.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat at that prospect.

There were no windows and the only door out of the room was the one those men left through and she had no doubt they would be waiting for her on the other side if she opened it.

She was stuck.

And she didn't even know where.

Sahyun was not the type to give up so easily, however. Her mind was quick with coming up with possible solutions, and the only feasible one she could think of at that moment was one that was unlikely to work, but if it was the only chance she had, she would take it.

She crawled to the other side of the door and sat in the corner, knowing that when it opened she would be on the opposite side of it and had a slim chance of sneaking behind whoever entered the room to run out. It would only work if the circumstances were perfect, but it was the only shot she had at getting away and figuring out where the Hell she was at and what the Hell had happened to her.

She curled up in her spot, bringing her knees to her chest as she thought about the last thing she remembered.

The flashing of headlights blinded all other imagery, the feeling of terror making her palms sweat. The prospect of death imminent.

_What if..._

What if she was actually dead and this was Hell itself that she was in and _there was no escape_?

She shivered at the thought and shook it away, taking in a deep breath of determination and exhaling quietly. _She could do it_.

Seconds passed, though her head was far too foggy to register any real sense of time so she had no idea how long she waited there before the door finally creaked open.

The boy by the name of Seungkwan peeked his head in, not even noticing her in the corner, just like she had hoped. "Hello?"

She held her breath to keep silent as he glanced around the room, praying that what little shadow she had over her would keep her hidden well enough. He stepped in, his eyebrows furrowing when he couldn't pinpoint her location, and she took that moment to crawl behind him and make her way out the door.

The escape was short lived, however, when she turned away from watching the back of Seungkwan and she came face to... shin with one of the other men.

She gasped her at the sudden appearance and looked up, startled to find the one without any emotion standing above her. And what he did next absolutely shocked her. Without seeming to care that she was trying to escape, he simply stepped aside and motioned for her to continue on her way out. Just like that.

Her brain couldn't even fathom his actions and she gave him a confused expression even as she took the opportunity to keep going. She figured she probably looked pretty ridiculous when Seungkwan turned around and his eyes landed on her position below the man, slowly crawling out of the room on all fours.

"What the- Hey, where are you going, lady?" She got off her knees at the sound of his voice and began to run, adrenaline pushing her to move faster when she heard his own hard steps following her. "Why are you just standing there like an idiot, Minghao? You have no sense of urgency, do you?"

"What is going on in th-" Sahyun had almost made it out of the hallway when she crashed into another person, catapulting the two of them to the ground. His hands came up in a natural reaction to protect her from the fall and he groaned when she screamed at his touch and began flailing, hitting him all over the place with her own hands to get away. He held onto her steadily enough despite that, irritation building up with each slap. "Oh for fuck's sake, Jun can you please do something about this crazy woman?"

A moment later another hand reached out to cup her chin forcing her to turn and meet the eyes of Jun, his touch calming her instantly, magically even.

"I told you that you were safe with us. You can trust me, darling." Something in his eyes flashed just like before, and Sahyun found herself slumping in the arms of the fourth man, reassured of her safety once more and her instinct to escape leaving her entirely this time.

She stared into Jun's eyes for a long while before he finally let go of her chin, giving her a dazzling smile. "Why don't you stand up and allow us to feed you while we explain what's going on? Surely, you must be starving?"

At the mention of a meal, Sahyun's stomach seemed to growl in response for her and Jun chuckled reaching his hand out to her once more, this time to help her up from his comrades hold.

She gave a brief look to the male who still had his arms securely around her, and he batted his eyelashes at her a few times in embarrassment before letting go, turning away.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She heard him grumble as Jun led her to the dining room, her body following him without a single care. She knew that there must be something off with him for her to being so willing, but her mind was not in the best place to question what was happening.

"Yeah, Soonyoung. What have you gotten all of us into?" Seungkwan complained in response, earning a sigh in return.

Soonyoung turned to look at Sahyun’s retreating figure as she disappeared into another room with Jun. He was extremely impulsive when he saved her, and it could turn out to be the biggest mistake of his existence.

“I don’t know.” He said mostly to himself. “It had better be worth it."


	4. 03

Time was completely still, not a second passing on the clock that hung decoratively on the wall. Sahyun had already picked up on that fact. It was the eerie kind of still, one that left you feeling restless and even a little agitated.

How could things even exist without the concept of time?

She was a lot calmer now, and more than a little drained, mentally. A plate of unidentifiable substances sat on the table in front of her, far too gray and squishy to be considered food by her standards. She couldn't even bring herself to try taking a bite of it, bile rising in her throat from the mere thought.

"You should eat."

It was the tenth time that Jun character uttered those words at her, his eyebrows furrowing a little deeper with each statement.

Sahyun didn't bother replying this time.

She assumed Seungkwan must have finally gotten fed up with watching her stare at a plate and do nothing, because he sighed for the thousandth time and marched his way over to the table, looming over her in what was probably meant to be a threatening manner, but she was too far gone to feel anything from it.

"Do you have a death wish? If you don't eat, you'll die, idiot."

Again, she didn't bother to reply.

"He's right, Darling. Things happen differently in this world, especially for mortals. Your energy drains a lot faster and you were already here for nearly a week of mortal time."

That finally caught Sahyun's attention enough to look Jun in the eye. "A week?"

An entire week had passed with her lying like a dead person on a bed in a place she knew nothing of. But, how, when it had only been… she wasn’t sure, but it certainly hadn’t been a week wherever she was at.

_Mortals?_

She had hoped this were a dream and that the people before her were nothing more than her imagination, but the more she sat there, the more the realization that what was happening was very real came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

These people weren't human. She was no longer on Earth. And she had officially lost her mind.

"Oh, so she knows how to speak." Seungkwan grumbled, rolling his eyes at her before picking up the silverware and waving it in her face. "As much as I don't care what happens to you on a personal level, it's already bad enough Soonyoung brought a damn mortal into the Middleground. Things will only get worse for us if you die here."

Sahyun stared at the silverware distractedly, once again drawing into herself. Anxiety piled in her stomach and suddenly, the need to vomit didn’t stem from just the substance they were attempting to shove down her throat.

“Oh dear…” She faintly heard Jun mumble, but didn’t register him moving toward her until his hand was on her chin, gently bringing it up so she would look him in the eyes. “This is a stubborn one with her emotions. It’s hard to keep a grasp on her.”

It was a miracle, how fast the anxiety dissipated then, calm once again taking over body. She found herself comfortable enough to ask him one of the many questions weighing on her mind. “What exactly are you?”

“A lunatic.” Seungkwan muttered, earning a glare from Jun, who gave her a warm smile when his eyes met hers once more.

“I’m a compellor. I can control emotions, and occasionally the actions of others, but they have to be weak minded for that.”

“Oh.” Was her reply, her eyes unknowingly shifting to Soonyoung, who had stood quietly in the corner the entire time, his eyebrows furrowed, clearly lost in his thoughts. She had meant to ask what he was, as well, but found herself observing him instead, the way his lips set into a frown, the sharp shape of his eyes piercing even when he wasn’t looking her direction. Her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly turned to her, sensing her eyes on him.

He didn’t say anything to her, just simply stared back, a whirl of emotions evident behind his dark brown orbs. An image of crystal blue flashed in her mind, somehow familiar to her despite not remembering having seen them before in her life. A splitting pain invaded her head at that moment, and she winced, breaking eye contact with him as hers shut tightly in response to the pain.

Her ears began ringing, sounding oddly like a car horn, and lights flooded behind her eyelids, an intense sense of panic taking over her entire body, and she couldn’t even herself when she began to scream. The only sound in her head was that of the horn, and tires screeching. A warm touch on her arm...

She remembered a warm touch on her arm. It was so familiar and so real…

Reality crashed back into her quickly, that touch becoming more apparent as she realized it was real. Her screaming stopped, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes yet, her body rocking back and forth in a feeble attempt at self-comfort.

“Holy shit…” Seungkwan’s voice was the first to break the silence. “Is that normal for mortals?”

“No.” Soonyoung replied, his voice a lot closer to her than where it would’ve been if he had still been in his little corner. “Jun, I thought you just calmed her.”

“I did, but something must have triggered that. She’s very hard to keep a hold on. I don’t know why. But, it seems like she’s calmed herself down, now.”

“Mortal’s are noisy.” Minghao mumbled for the first time in a while, and she felt a pinch in her chest as she fully accepted where she was and who she was with.

There was no returning home, there couldn’t be.

And whatever had brought her here, she wasn’t too sure she would’ve wanted the alternative, either.

\--

Perhaps it was the silence that had made her so sensitive to sound, or maybe the sound of the click of a gun was as loud as it seemed in her ears. The entire room seemed to freeze then, the sound far from a figment of her imagination.

It had been two days since her screaming episode, and two more days that she’s had to come to terms with the situation. And, two more days of the four men trying to figure out what to do with her. She had only managed to learn a tiny bit, like how Minghao was a soul collector, hence his cold touch, and Seungkwan was just… Seungkwan. Bitter and rambunctious on his own, with no special ability save for his quick wit and verbal skills. And… she learned nothing about Soonyoung.

Any question asked was evaded or totally ignored and she grew more and more curious each time she asked, because clearly he had to be _something_ important for the three men living with him to consider him some type of a leader. At least, that was the feeling she got from him.

But he was like a closed book. The contents hidden as long as he remained unopened, a mystery to everyone but himself, and those who happened to be lucky enough to read him.

She was far from expecting something to happen, after boring days spent try to figure out where she was, what she was going to do, and how she would get back home. But the when she turned toward the sound, she was shocked to see a the smooth silver of a gun held against the back of Soonyoung’s head. But, unlike her, he seemed calm, unsurprised and even a tad bit annoyed.

“I invite you into my home and you greet me with the barrel of a gun?”

That was one of the times she heard him speak so clearly, and her eyes grew alert when he quickly turned around and grabbed the gun in his hand, pushing down the arm of the person behind him, aiming the weapon to the floor. Her eyes slid past him to the intruder, taken aback when she saw how small his stature appeared next to Soonyoung, and especially with the height of Jun and Minghao standing on full alert behind him, watching him carefully. Yet, he still looked so deadly and fierce that Sahyun sucked in a breath at the intense look he was giving Soonyoung.

“I’d hardly call it an invite. You sent some Walkers to attack me.”

Soonyoung chuckled, catching Sahyun even further off guard, and she shifted in her seat on their worn sofa, tucking into herself in protection. Something felt very off about the interaction. “You love a good fight though. I found it to be thoughtful, Jihoon.”

“It wasn’t a good fight, first of all. And second of all, what the Hell do you want?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, yanking his gun out of Soonyoung’s hand and slip it away into the holster on his hip. Although, Sahyun didn’t miss the way his fingers lingered on it, even after his shoulders seemed to show him letting his guard down.

“I have a bit of a situation that I need your help with.” Soonyoung coughed, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the mortal girl sitting on his couch. “I may have made a mistake.”

Jihoon’s eyes shifted to the girl, having noticed her presence already, but not daring to question Soonyoung on it, hoping to get out of there uninvolved.

But of course it wasn’t that simple.

“What did you do?” Jihoon asked, narrowing his eyes on Soonyoung.

“You’re job.”

Jihoon scoffed, obviously offended by his choice of words. “And what exactly do you think that is?”

“Saving people. Go against fate. Ruining God’s plan. That sort of thing.”

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, turning his back to Soonyoung in frustration. “Let me guess, you were supposed to take her life, but couldn’t do it?”

Soonyoung remained quiet at that, letting Jihoon know that he was in fact correct.

“Sounds familiar.”

Soonyoung scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Yeah, except I didn’t have someone there to save my ass from my own stupidity.”

“I didn’t even ask for saving, Soonyoung.” Jihoon growled turning back to him with an angry look. “I would’ve gladly taken the consequences of my actions, but you got in the way. Now it’s your turn to live through it. Why should I meddle for you?”

The raven haired male pursed his lips at that, contemplating his words carefully. His eyes flickered over to Sahyun on the couch, giving her a thoughtful look before sighing.

“Don’t do it for me then.” His voice was resigned as he spoke, and the sincere look in his eyes as he held her own with them kept her trapped in his gaze. She then knew somehow that whatever his intentions had been, though he had still refused to explain anything, had been for a good reason, and she suddenly found herself trusting in him. “Do it for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been stressed tbh lol  
> I'm working on it though and want to try harder to write more.  
> Hopefully I'll be back soon with another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen story, and one that I'm really excited about. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


End file.
